Champions of humble beginings
by Dark Phoenix3465
Summary: Join Ash as his journey before a journey to learn all he can before he turns ten, Along with his best friends, A shiny Riolu, Gary Oak,and Serena Yvonne. How will his childhood be before he becomes the hotheaded, raven haired, cap wearing, Pokemon loving, and friendly Pokemon trainer we all know? Read and see. Amourshipping (slightly) and mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**D.P here, no flames allowed with this one.**

**This is just an idea that came to mind. (Shout-out to the author of "Revenge of Ashton Ketchum Oak", your story inspired me to do this)**

**Note:**

***Ash will get a new starter**

***Ash will be smarter**

***Ash and Gary will be more friends/brothers than fierce rivals**

**If you have any problems with any of these three, to bad.**

**Also, I'm planning on adding some sort of shipping into this:**

**Ash/Cynthia (younger)**

**Ash/May (if we make it all the way to Hoenn)**

**or Ash/ Serena (Start as friends)**

**there is a poll on my profile (Sorry to any mobile readers you can just review)if anyone has any ideas PM me, I'll except Pokémon/Pokémon ideas as well**

**...**

**And now... without further ado! May the story commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of aspect of Pokémon cause if I did Ash wouldn't be 10 for so many years.**

"Talk"

_"Poke speech"_

_Telepathy/thoughts_

For as long as anyone could remember, People and Pokémon have co-existed for many years. Many young people become Pokémon trainers, to prove and grow their bond with Pokémon. While some, however, seek only power for there own personal game and use Pokémon as nothing but some sort of tools or weapons even. They say that, one day, the chosen of the great Pokémon God Arceus, will bring the world into balance and restore order. But like everything, the chosen one must grow. And he will save our planet from the evil that lurks.

It was a rather peaceful night in the small town of Pallet town, where the famed Professor Oak resides. In one particular house, slept 5 year old Ashton Ketchum dreaming about the day he would become the greatest trainer in the world. But the poor kid had to wait 5 years before he even started his journey. He was like any boy in Pallet town, he's good friends with Gary (Mofo) Oak, and several other kids a Pallet. He lived with his mother Delia Ketchum, however she retired from her old job to care of her son, since her husband was killed in a tragic accident. And since then he actually saw Professor. Samuel Oak as something like a father.

Although this night, however, is going to be a bit different. "Hm?..." went Ash as he slowly woke up. "(sigh) maybe a glass of moomoo milk will get me to sleep..." he said as he made his way downstairs toward the kitchen. As he walked downstairs he saw a cabinet full of trophies and awards the name being he same, Satoshi Red Ketchum. Ash couldn't help but sigh, he missed his father dearly. After all it's because of his father he wanted to be a trainer. "At least he's in a better place...Or so mom tells me" he said quietly.

As he entered the Kitchen and opened the fridge he heard a noise coming from outside the window. he peered over the window and saw the nearby bushes rustling. Quickly putting away the milk he opened the slide door and went to go see what it was.

After going outside , he races into the woods beyond the fence of his backyard. Ash sees a, what looks like a Pokémon, small figure about his height, with a black "mask" on it's face, along with bright yellow fur and red eyes stuck in a few vines. The creature growled violently at the human boy before him, thinking it's going to hurt it. Ash ignored the Pokémon's threat and began to walk toward it, only making the small Pokémon growl louder. Ash, seeing it's frustration, grew slightly serious, "Relax... I'm gonna get you out of this" he said hoping to relax the poor thing. "Riio..." It said quietly, in accepting tone seeing as the little boy didn't have any weapons, and meant no harm, also giving of a positive aura. Seeing the reaction, ash quickly took action and got a sharp stick and began to cut the vines. After he cut all the vines he heard heavy footsteps and quickly hid himself and the Pokémon in the bushes nearby.

"Okay little guy we have to keep quiet alright" he whispered, the small Pokémon slowly nodded.

"Were is that blasted Riolu!? Ugh my client will deduct my pay,... note to self put more power into that electric cage" said a voice in frustration. Ash frowned at the sound of that, how could such thing to a Pokémon, they're our friends, not prisoners or slaves. After the man left, Ash and Riolu slowly crept out of the bushes. Ash noticed as the walked back the Riolu began to stumble holding its arm. Ash saw that his arm has been burned by something, he concluded it might have been from that electric fence that man ranted about. "Don't worry Riolu I know were we can get you better" said Ash as he quickly ran through a gate and began heading to House on a hill, after going up the stone stairs. After reaching the top be began knocking the furiously and after several moments a elderly man answered the door, this man was Prof. Oak.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum! do you have any idea what time it is? your mother will be very disappointed in you for being out this late an~ wait... what's that your holding?" asked the sleep deprived professor as he noticed the small figure in the boy's arms "I found this Pokémon in the woods and it's hurt, some guy was after it ranting on about pays and clients" explained Ash, "Say no more, quickly come in." said the professor. they quickly got Riolu in a treatment center oak always kept at the lab incase of such an emergency.

After Professor Oak finished the treatment, he walked outside and Ash began to say "Will he be okay professor?" with hopeful eyes. "Don't worry he's a strong one, all he needs is rest and he'll be alright". "Hurray!" cheered Ash.

After calling Delia about what's happened she was very relived to find out her only son is alright. When she saw the slide door open she panicked until she heard a phone ring and with good news. "I guess he can stay with you tonight, if it's alright of course" asked Delia over the phone, "Of course he can! I'd hate it if you had to come all the way here this late" said the professor cheerfully. "well I best get to bed myself, this old man needs his beauty sleep" yawned professor Oak as he hung up Ash yawned out "what beauty?" at this Oak smiled "Wise guy, just like your father... Well you better get to sleep" he said as he unfolded the couch into a bed. "goodnight Ash, see you in the mourning" said the professor as he turned off the lights and went to bed "night Professor" said ash as he went to sleep.

~~~the next mourning~~~

Ash was the first to wake up, so he decided to see how Riolu was doing. when he entered the room he saw Riolu in the middle of the room in a meditating position. Curious, Ash began doing the same closing his eyes. He began to feel the world around him, very calm...

_Hi_ _there_ he heard a voice suddenly say,_ whos there?_ he quickly asked

_Me_ the voice said

_Me who?_ he asked _Riolu silly _Riolu said

_How are you talking to me?_ he asked confused on how a POKEMON is talking to him. _Aura, it's the living force within everything and everyone _explained Riolu. _That's so cool! _said ash _This is an 'arua Bond' or at least that's what my meema told me_.

_Meema? _asked Ash

_I think with humans meema means 'mom'_

_Ah, where did you come from?_

_I don't remember... I was taken away from my meema from somewhere and ended up here _said Riolu sadly

_that stinks...but hey don't give up till the end! you'll see again soon I promise_ (A/N does that line sound familiar?)said Ash hoping he can cheer up Riolu

_thanks... um what's your name again? _asked Riolu

_Ashton, but my friends call me Ash_

_nice to meet you ash!_

_Hey do you want to play outside and play tag? _asked ash opening his eyes

_YEAH_ yelled Riolu, they both laughed and ran outside.

~~~With the Professor~~~

Professor Oak slowly woke up after hearing his alarm go off. After he got dressed and went to his laboratory, he heard something coming from downstairs and looked outside, he saw Ash playing with the small Riolu from last night. He smiled at the sight, it reminded him of his research, to understand more of the bond between humans and Pokémon. He wondered if ash could... oh well he'll ask when the time is right. He went outside in front of the slide door, "Good mourning Ash! Riolu! could you two come here a second?" he called. "Be right there professor!" after they got to the professor ash gave him a small hug and Riolu was hesitant at first until ash told him was the guy who helped him feel better, then just grabbed on to his leg with his tail wagging "It's good to see you both slept well" he chuckled. after they let go ash looked at the professor, "hey professor what kind of Pokémon is Riolu? I've never seen one in the Kanto region" he asked the Professor had a thoughtful look on his face until he had the expression where he'd figure it out.

"I have no idea!" he announced

*Cue Anime style fall*

"But I may know someone who might" he said as he walked inside with Ash and Riolu walking not far behind. professor Oak arrived at his video Phone and dialed a number. as it rand, "Who are you calling professor?" asked ash "A good college of mine, professor Rowan" when the phone was answered the image should a very old man, possibly older than oak, with a very thick white beard

"Ah Samuel! good mourning and to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Rowan smiling. "Good mourning Rowan, may I ask you something? it's about a Pokémon I recently acquired" said Oak

"Of course what seems to be the trouble?" asked Rowan politely, Oak nodded and motioned for Riolu to come up to the camera. When he did rowan was astonished, "My word! Samuel how on earth did you acquire a Riolu!? a shiny one at that!" Oak was surprised that the Pokémon was much more rare than he imagined, and Riolu was scratching his head mareepishly at the attention he was getting. "I'm surprised of it's rarity myself, but what can you tell me about there species?" asked the professor.

"These Pokémon are only found here in the Sinnoh region, they are said to read ones emotion and inner thoughts through aura, it's evolved form are formidable fighters but obtaining one in Kanto's wild forests that's shiny is unheard of, I've learned of these Pokémon from a good friend of mine named Riley. I'll send a copy of my data to you so you could know as much as I do" said Rowan. ash was amazed o how much of cool Pokémon Riolu is, and when he heard formidable fighter his eyes widened, maybe Riolu could be his first Pokémon!

After several more minutes of the Professors talking they bid each other farewell and hung up. "Ash may I ask you something, how exactly did you encounter this Riolu?" asked Oak remembering ash saying something about pays and clients. "Well, I went downstairs to get some milk. and I heard something outside I followed the sound it lead me to Riolu who looked in pain, I managed to earn it's trust, and free it from some vines it was stuck in, after I did that someone came from the bushes and I hid myself and Riolu in a bush nearby. the guy smelled weird and said " Were is that blasted Riolu!? Ugh my client will deduct my pay"" imitated ash by putting out his stomach to look fatter with Riolu imitating along with ash. oak chuckled a little bit but thought for a minute "ash I believe you had a close encounter with a Pokémon poacher! you saved Riolu from a very harsh fate, a Pokémon poacher is a very bad person that hurts a Pokémon and sells them to people for money" said the Professor seriously. At this ash frowned, again why would anyone do that to a Pokémon?

After oak served everyone breakfast, they heard a knocking on the door. Oak opened it and it was Delia "Ah Delia! Ash is in the next room waiting" she nodded and followed the professor in and she saw her son playing with what looked like a little jackal. "Um... Samuel what Pokémon is that" asked Delia slightly nervous about the unknown Pokémon. "Ah yes, it was the reason ash came here in the first place. You see he saved the poor Pokémon from a Pokémon poacher last night and brought here so it can get better. apparently he's an extremely rare Pokémon from a distant region and he's a shiny. He also appears to have bonded very closely with Ash, I think it's wise if Riolu stays with you and ash. It'll give ash experience for when he becomes a trainer." said Oak, Delia was a bit hesitant at first until she saw the way Ash and riolu played. "Alight, he can stay with us then" she finally said which made Ash and Riolu cheer. "You hear that Riolu, your staying with us!" exclaimed Ash "Riolu!" cheered Riolu. Ash and Riolu both went up to Delia "Riolu, this my mom... my, meema" said Ash. Riolu smiled and hugged Delia's leg. Delia chuckles as she picked up Riolu, to her surprise Riolu licked her nose. smiling warmly she set the little Jackal down.

They all went to the Ketchum's residence afterwards,...

As they left Prof. Oak couldn't help but chuckle "Those two will get along to be great friends and even better battling partners" he said as he closed the door and went back to his desk beginning to plan out a schedule for his upcoming summer camp he's starting soon. (FOESHADOWING)

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**read and review, and tell me what you think remember the poll's up for the decided shipping of this story. I'll take down the poll a week after the first review because that's what the next chapter will kinda base itself about so get voting**

**D,P out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm** amazed, I never imagined my story would get so many views in such little time, I didnt think expect this.**

**But after careful consideration, I decided to do Amourshipping (seeing as I don't have a choice).**

**I will try to update regularly but I'm a 13 year old boy with a demanding family so ill only update whenever i get the chance.**

**and why Amourshipping? because I hope it goes canon eventually and japan doesn't screw us all over due to extreme hype like every other hopeful shipping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because the day I do, Ash's first Pokémon would have been freakin Darkrai... Yolo**

"talk"

"_pokespeech"_

_thoughts/telepathy_

2 years had past since that day, six months of fun, adventure, and excitement. over the course of those 2 yrs many things occurred. Ash's birthday turning him 7, Riolu took a huge interest in battling. Riolu promised to be ash's first Pokémon when he turned ten.

Delia began to see more Riolu as her own son more and more, especially when she discovered he had the same eating habits like Ash, eating huge meals, raiding the fridge, etc.

Ash began learning under the teaching of the Professor about Pokémon, match-ups, and legends of the legendary Pokémon along with league rules he'll need to learn when he becomes a trainer.

after that Ash began to be more intent on learning aura, so now he's able to understand all Pokémon he encounters. And because of that, professor Oak came up with an idea of the Pokémon translator ear piece, or the poke-ear for short, so now the town can understand Pokémon. after several weeks everyone in pallet had one, along with every newcomer.

speaking of new arrivals

A new arrival came to pallet as someone recently moved there. Ash nor Riolu knew them, all they both knew was that it was girl at ash's age and her mother had come from a different region. Ash wondered what were they like but however he couldn't think about it for long because since he's old enough, the professor was kind enough to begin showing ash and his grandson Gary oak, who ash had been great friends since birth, about the Pokémon at his ranch. and Gary turned 6 a week before ash did so now they can start helping out Oak with the Pokémon.

"I can't wait to get to the ranch today!" said a very excited Gary oak walking with his closest friends, ash and Riolu. When Gary first met Riolu, Gary was amazed on the story ash had told him, he and Riolu had been great friends since then.

"You bet! I wonder the professor would have us do?" wondered Ash, then Riolu spoke, "_Maybe he'll have us try and feed some dangerous Pokémon and have a great battle with it!",_ at this the Pallet boys sweatdropped, Riolu did have an odd sense of adventure but it's not like neither one of them were complaining.

"Well what ever it is, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!" said Gary as the trio went up to the professor's lab, knocking on the door they waited a few moments before the elderly Professor appeared "Ah! hello there you three, come in, come in" he said, when they sat in the living room the professor appeared to be talking to woman and a little girl with a small pink dress and a straw hat.

"Hey aren't those the new neighbors?" asked Ash, "I think so, I surely never seen them here" replied Gary.

"Now Grace are you sure about this?" said the professor. "Absolutely, my daughter Serena would love to know more about Pokémon, isn't that right?" the women said looking at the little girl who nodded, "I really wanna be a trainer and see the world! with little Feni here!" the little girl said as she threw a pokeball in the air and out appeared a small yellow fox with a bushy tail and a red tip, with red fire-like fur coming out of the ears.

"A Fenniken! my, Grace you really are from the Kalos region" said oak "Ken!" smiled Fenniken liking the attention she was getting. Ash and Gary were surprised that the new neighbor was from a very far region with a Pokémon neither one had ever seen before.

Riolu however couldn't stop staring at the small fox before him, he couldn't stop looking at the way her fur moved every time she did, he felt his cheeks get warm before returning to is senses.

"well I better get home, lots of unpacking to do, bye bye sweetie stay safe" said Grace as she left the building. "Okay Mom!" said Serena waving. Oak soon brought her over to the boys on the couch to introduce her. "Alright you three, this is Serena and Fenniken, they both are from a distant region known as Kalos filled with different Pokémon neither one of you have ever seen, like Fenniken here" explained Oak.

"Bonjour, what are your names?" asked Serena. Ash, with liking to meet new friends, said "I'm Ashton, but my friends call me Ash, these are my best buddies Gary Oak and Riolu" he said while putting out his hand, Serena shook it eagerly. "It's nice to meet you guys" she said. Riolu was a bit hesitant when saying hi to Serena, more specifically Fenniken, but seeing as Ash trusted her so did he.

_"Hi!" _he heard someone say, which made Riolu quickly turn his head in surprise "_Hm? who said that"_ he asked _"Down here silly"_ the voice went. Riolu looked down from the couch and found Fenniken looking at him smiling, _"Hey"_ she said. _"U-um... h-hi there"_ he said nervously. Fenniken jumped up onto the couch with him. _"My name is Fenniken, what's yours?" _she asked_, _Riolu finally snapped out of it and replied "_the name's Riolu" _

_"ooh that sounds so_ _mysterious" _she said

_"Um.. thanks!"_ he said smiling, he was glad they started to get along great.

"Aw there getting along great" said Serena as she saw the two conversate, "Although I do wish I knew what they were saying" at this Oak remembered something, "I almost forgot" he said as he opened a cabinet with what appeared to be ear pieces and grabbing one before returning to the kids. "this is for you Serena, it's a translator, with it you can understand any Pokémon" explained Oak "Wow, really?" she said amazed, "No foolin I have one to" said Gary as he turned his to show his ear with the ear piece. "Cool! do you have one to Ash?" she asked, "Actually no, I don't but I understand Pokémon in a different way though" explained Ash, he then got to explaining that Riolu is associated with the energy known as aura, with it gave him he ability to understand Pokémon and there thoughts, along with having more awareness over his surroundings.

"Wow! you think I could learn that?!" Serena asked eagerly, "Sorry but I still have no idea how I have all of this power, and if there's a way to pass it on, I'm not sure how to do it" explained Ash sadly "aw..."

"But hey try out the ear piece" said Gary, "Oh yeah!" as Serena put on the ear piece all of the barks and yips from the Pokémon turned into actual, clear words. "iKen fen-_So what do Pokémon around here do for fun?" _she heard Fenniken say. "Wow it works! I can understand what Fenni is saying!" Cheered Serena

_"wait, Really?! you can understand me?!"_ said Fenniken baffled "Yes!"

_"Hurray!"_ cheered the little fox. "Man, me and Gary had the same reaction" chuckled Ash, "But can I ask you something?".

"Sure, what is it" replied Serena. "Why is it exactly you came here?" he asked. "Well the thing is, my mom is really famous Rhyhorn racer and she hopes that one day I could just like her. But I really don't like Rhyhorn racing" she said "How come? it looks like a lot of fun" said Ash remembering seeing a Rhyhorn race one day with Riolu on the tv. "It's not that I don't enjoy watching it, it's just I'm kinda afraid of Rhyhorn, And the thought of being a trainer and to see the world from my view, not a race track, seems like a better idea. And I told my mom she said it was okay ,thank Arceus, and that I should start learning here" she ended smiling, the small trio now understood, she wants to follow her own path, not one chosen for her. "What do you guys want to be?" she then asked, the boys smiled at this, "The next Pokémon Master!" Gary and Ash said in usion.

Ash: explore lands!

Gary: battle every challenge head on!

Ash: Be the very best like no one ever was!

Gary : fight with passion!

Ash and Gary: Never giving up till the end !

"_You two have been watchin WAY too many movies" _deadpanned Riolu making them anime style fall. After Serena and Fenniken finished there little giggle fit, "I'm assuming you guys are here for the same thing?" asked Serena. "That's right" said Ash "We want to learn everything we can before we turn 10."

"Well now that's settled" began Oak "I'll tell you all what needs to be done, and you'll be on your way"

"Hurray!" they all said. "It's quite simple of what you need to do, here's a list"

After giving them the list, the group went outside to go over the list:

1.) Give out the feed to the Rhydons and Rhyhorns

2.) groom the pokemon

3.) Check on the storage center for any lack in supplies

4.) find out what's been eating at the power cords

5.) Keep any Pokémon from coming in or out to the wild

"Wow the Professor has a lot for us to do" said Ash. Gary however was curious "feed the Rhydon? we're only 7! I think he gave us the wrong list."

_"Come on Gary, where's you sense in adventure? even if this is the wrong list, the list we were supposed to get probably has all sorts of crummy jobs."_ said Riolu. "He does make a good point" said Ash. Serena was however nervous about the thought of Rhydons, the evolved from of Rhyhorn, the though was really nerve racking. "What do you think Serena?" Ash said, quickly regaining her composure, "Um... I.. er..." she said nervously. After looking at ash's smiling face, involuntarily she said "Yes... wait wha-"

"Well that settled, let's get a move on!" said Ash. "I guess so, comin Serena?" said Gary (MOFOAK). "Um.. yeah" she said slightly blushing before they walked after Ash and Riolu.

_'I'm going to tease her about this when we get back heehee' _though Fenniken. As they kept walking they soon arrived at were the Rhyhorn and Rhydon herd was. They eventually went to a small shack where the food was kept. They were amazed on how much feed was needed to do the job and one canister of the feed took all 5 of them to carry the right amount.

They went back to the herd who were very anxious to be feed. Seeing no other way, the gang decided to hand feed them. Gary started with the Rhydon wanting to get on with it and hopefully survive, they seemed intimating at first, but when the Rhydon saw the food in his hands they appeared to soften up much to Gary's surprise. _"Easy boys, this one's a friendly, he's got food!" _he heard the Rhydon say.

Serena however was very nervous, she could barley keep the feed in her hand from falling out, when feeding a Rhyhorn, the Rhyhorn seemed enthusiastic and opened wide, showing his fangs scaring Serena, without notice she fell back on her rear. She began sobbing a little bit and Fenniken was doing her best to cheer her up, "You okay Serena?" she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned around to see Ash and Riolu standing behind her. "Um... yeah I'm fine..." she said, Ash however wasn't convinced, "Do you need help with feeding?"

"Y-yeah" she said. Ash smiled and helped her up, and the same Rhyhorn walked up and Serena hid behind Ash, still afraid. "_Sorry for scaring you...I'm just hungry is all" _Serena heard through the Poke-ear. Serena nervously bent down and got to Rhyhorn's eye level and began to move her hand toward it,closing her eyes, and the Rhyhorn moved it's head into her hand. When Serena opened her eyes the Rhyhorn began to nuzzle Serena while she began laughing a little. Ash smiled and began helping Serena feed the other Rhyhorn. Afterwards, all the Rhyhorn and Rhydon were all properly fed and the gang soon left to do the next chore, groom the Pokemon.

The trio soon made there way toward the a area where most of the other Pokemon were. They groomed a large variety of Pokemon such as Ponytas, Rapidashes, Tauros, or Serena's favorite, the Eeveelutions. Gary groomed the fire horses while Ash and Riolu delt with the Tauros. Things went well until Ash began brushing the top of one of it while sitting on it's back, it started trying to buck off Ash and Riolu and the duo held on like their depended on it, which it did. "Ash!" yelled Gary and Serena. _"Riolu!" _cried Fenniken.

"YAHOO!" cheered Ash and Riolu, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. After the Tauros calmed down, much to their surprise Ash and Riolu were laughing like they came off a roller coaster as they came down. _"That, was, AWESOME!" _cheered Riolu. "It sure was! let's do it again!" said Ash.

"Oh no you don't 'cowboy', you almost got your heads smashed!" exclaimed Gary, since he was older than Ash, he felt that more brotherly relationship and did his best to keep Ash out of trouble. "Aw come on Gary, we made it out alright didn't we?" Serena, eventually arrived. "Are you guys okay?!" she quickly asked. "We're fine Serena, just dizzy is al-" said Ash as he was cut off by Serena hugging him. "Don't you dare scare any of us like that you hear" she said quietly, Ash was surprised at first but he then smiled, hugged back, and said "I promise..."

There was a small pause among the group until Riolu and Gary began chanting, "Serena and Ash sittin in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G Bwa Ha Ha!" _

"Oh shove it, the both of you." said Ash jokingly, _"Sorry Ash couldn't resist hehe" _said Riolu, Fenniken promptly smack the Jackal upside his head with her paw, _"hey! what was that for?" _

_"The same goes for you hotshot, you had me worried sick!" _she said, _"Alright, sorry Fenni for scaring you" _apologized Riolu, _"Apology excepted,.. Rio"_she said smiling.

"Alright, all you love birds, come on we still need check the storage" joked Gary. After chasing the boy, they wound up in front of the storage area, they quickly got to work making sure things were in order, all medical supplies were together, Pokemon food is sorted, nothing in a random place. Gary was looking around to keep track of anything out of place until, he tripped on something. Getting up he realized it was some sort of miniature statue. putting it on a shelf, he realized there was a named embedded in the base of the statue

'In honor of our Indigo League Champion, Samuel Oak' it read, Gary gasped, his grandfather was a renowned professor AND league champion. He'd have to ask about it later. Putting the trophy back he went quickly back to everyone else. When he got back o the other he saw Riolu on Ash's shoulders trying to put a potion on a high shelf. And Serena behind ash in case Riolu falls. "What are you guys doing?" he said suddenly which caused Riolu to fall and land in Serena's arms while Ash fell on his back, as for the potion they tried putting back, the potion was caught by Fenniken. "Um... hehe oops" he said sweatdropping.

Afterwards, they soon had everything in check and decided to move on to the final job on the list. Keep wild Pokemon out and make sure none leave.

They each decided to split up. Ash, Gary, and Riolu were one group, also, Fenniken and Serena were one.

With the boys they made sure all the fences wee all sturdy and not loose. But Ash and Riolu were bored out of their minds, they secretly hoped that a wild Pokemon would try to get into the ranch, or a rogue Pokemon would try to escape. Alas, nothing happened yet.

With Serena and Fenniken, Serena made sure of the same thing, when she was sure of it, she began to walk back until she heard some rustling in the bushes. At first she didn't expect much like a caterpie or a Pidgey until what came out of the bushes scared her to Disortion and back. She saw... well, it had purple armor like skin, sharp horns coming out of it's back and a huge one on his head, and a wild look in it's eyes. "RRAAGGHH!"

"A-a-a N-NIDOKING!" she screamed, she quickly picked up Fenniken and started to run as fast as her legs could carry her "_GET BACK HERE_!" roared the Nidoking. Serena just kept running until ran into something... or someone i should say. "Something wrong Serena? you look like you saw Giratina in the eye" said Ash as he tried to understand why she looked so scared. Riolu did the same with Fenniken, while Gary was slightly confused.

They all heard a branch snap and turn to find the Nidoking looking rather angry "THERE IT IS, RUN!" screamed Serena. Ash and Riolu looked at it with a tense look, Serena and Fenniken hid behind a tree watching, Gary stood there a moment jaw dropped, 'I guess there's only one thing to do' thought Gary and he did what his body told him to do...

GARY MOFOAK FAINTED, SEND OUT NEXT POKEMON?

...

yeah...

Ash however smirked, time to prove he was the best. "Alright Riolu looks like the fight came to us, start things off with using Quick Attack to run circles around him!" yelled Ash. Riolu smirked, and ran at blinding speed around Nidoking, making it dizzy. Ash, seeing the opportunity, "Alright now, use Force palm at it's core!", Riolu made an abrupt halt in front of Nidoking and launched his now glowing palm, dead center into the center of Nidoking's chest. after the Nidoking recovered it began charging an attack through it's fist.

'That's Focus Punch! if it hits, it's all over' ash needed to think fast or else Riolu is gonna be in trouble, soon an idea dawned upon him "That's it! Riolu use Counter!" Riolu smirked and waited for the right moment to hit. Just as Nidoking slammed his fist into Riolu, Riolu glowed blue and used his paws to block the attack, but Nidoking began forcing more power to the Focus Punch which caused several lightning bolts, to begin sparking in the clash. After several moments of clashing, Riolu eventually over powered Nidoking, sending the poison titan through several trees out cold. Ash then ran over to Riolu and hugged the jackal, "You did it Riolu! All the training paid off!" said Ash. _"Man that felt great!"_ yelled Riolu. Serena and Fenniken soon emerged from behind the tree after watching the battle before them. "Oh,_ my_, Arceus" said Serena and Fenniken. "I know, I know it as touch and go for a minute but-" ash was cut off by Serena screaming "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT DID I JUST MAKE YOU PROMISE?!" she yelled, "Easy Serena, no one got hurt, your safe, so is Riolu, and as far I know Gary probably needs a new pair of pants" said Ash calmly.

"Still! look I know we just met, your still my friend, you scared me stiff!" she said sternly like a protective mother. "Look Serena, I appreciate you care and all, but you don't need to worry about it so much. Besides I'll probably get myself in bigger situations soon anyway (if only he knew)" Ash said. Serena was didn't say anything, just hugged Ash tightly. "Thank you..." she whispered

_"That goes for you to ya know, so don't even try to scold me on this one_" said Riolu to Fenniken, _"Your right, I can't scold you, but i can thank you"_ said Fenniken as she licked Riolu's cheek, causing Riolu's face to be red as a Cheri berry.

"yeah don't mind me I'm just fine..." Gary randomly said...

~~later~~

The gang soon returned to see a very proud Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Grace Yvonne. "Professor, Mom!" said Ash as him and Riolu ran over to Delia and hugged her. "Did you have fun honey?" she asked sweetly, Ash looked up at her smiling "We sure did! We got to feed and groom the Pokemon! And fight a Nidoking!" he said gleefully. "Oh that's great honey... WAIT WHAT!?" said Delia as she glared at the elderly Professor, 'uh-oh i have a lot of explaining to do...'

**You sure do old man, good luck**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? **

**Review if you want more!**

**I try updating when I can, I'm still going through ideas as I go, I'm not quite sure when it'll happen, it will eventually. **

**Shout out to Cataclyptic! check out his story and art here and on Deviantart. Love his stories since the first chapter of "Legendary PKMN"**

**D.P out :D**


End file.
